The Attraction
by Faith13
Summary: 6th year of Hogwarts-Hermione is GORGEOUS and the object of every guy's desires...story about many guy's jealousy and one man's obsession. HG/SS...R/R!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter related characters/places/.... whatever...anything that is j.k.'s or wb's is just not mine.   
  
A/N: OK this is my first ever fan-fic and I'm kinda nervous...I've read about every Snape/Hermione fic there is, and I'm afraid that some of the ideas might have stuck with me. Obviously I haven't purposely stolen someone's storyline, but if something in here is some-what similar to another fic, please bare with me. I have no intention of taking someone's story and if I have without knowledge, please notify me and I'll imediately take this story off. I know a lot of them are the same, but just in case someone has a problem with it, dont be afraid to say so. SORRY in advance!!! I love you all and would NEVER try to steal from you!! Alright, now on to the story. Hope you like it!! ilysm xoxo  
  
~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~  
  
"Who's there?" Hermione asked. She was shaking from head to toe and looking around in the pitch black for the owner of the footsteps she had just heard. She was up in one of the high towers of Hogwarts-where she often went to sort out her thoughts when she couldn't sleep.   
  
"Please just tell me who you are." She timidly requested.  
  
"What are you doing here, Mudblood" came the drawling voice of none other than Draco Malfoy.   
  
"Oh, its you." she said. "Well don't worry Malfoy, now that I know that you are here there is no longer any point of me staying."   
  
As she started to walk towards the door, a hand was placed genty on her waist.  
  
"Won't you stay Granger? There is something that I've been meaning to 'discuss' with you." Draco said. He twisted her around and stared fixedly into her soft brown eyes, pulling her very close to him.  
  
"Umm, I think that I should leave now." She said, a little shivver in her voice that was quite obvious to the boy standing in front of her. She attempted to walk towards the door but again was grabbed by the waist, this time much more forcefully.  
  
"I think that you'll stay."  
  
"No, I really should be going now. Lavender will be wondering where I've gone off too. She tends to worry when she notices me out of bed." Hermione said once again. She tried to move but Malfoy's grip on her waist was too strong, and she found it impossible to keep going. He started walking, still with the harsh grip on her and pulling her along with him. He pushed her against a wall.   
  
"What are you doing?!" She exclaimed as one of his hands slid up her side and started to creep to her right breast. As Hermione struggled to break free, Malfoy slapped her across the face, stunning her for a few moments. Her lip had started to bleed, but she didn't seem to notice. Malfoy's other hand started to slide down her waist until they reached her pants. He unbuttoned them and slid his hands down her---well---you know what.  
  
He kissed her cheek and brought his lips to her ear. "You are a beautiful girl, Hermione. Everyone thinks so. Ever since you started to fill in you've been the object of my desires as well as most all of the boys in the 6th year, as well as some in the 7th. I've been playing games with you for the past year, but it is quite obvious that you do not share in my desire--yet, atleast. I am not a very patient guy, Hermione, and you must understand that sometimes, desire can have the best of people. If I can not get you with games and patience, I'll just have to have my way with you without your consent." he whispered.  
  
"What was that Mr. Malfoy? I couldn't quite hear you." came a very stern voice. Malfoy whipped around and stood face to face with none other than Professor Snape.  
  
"Professor!! Oh, I was just, uh, asking Hermione if she could help me, er, with my studies. I seem to be falling behind in Transfiguration and as Miss Granger is an expert in that course, I thought that she would be an excellent tutor." Malfoy explained, although it was quite obvious that he had just made that story up off the top of his head.  
  
"Oh. Well that explains why you had Miss Granger pinned up against a wall and your hand very inapropriately placed on one of her, er, body parts." Snape replied, looking at Draco with daggers in his eyes. "I would have expected better of you Draco."  
  
"Well, I, umm, I--er"  
  
"That'll be enough. It does not take a genius to explain what has been going on here." Snape spat dryly to Malfoy. "Filch, if you would be kind enough to take young Malfoy here up to Professor Dumbledore's office please. Tell the headmaster that I will be in there shortly to deal with him."  
  
Suddenly, the caretaker appeared from the shadows, obviously having been there all along without notice.   
  
"Of course Professor. Come on boy," Filch said.  
  
After they had left, Hermione slid down to the floor, unable to speak. She was in shock. She stared blankly at the small patch of light coming through window until she became aware of her surroundings and quickly stood up.  
  
"Explain." Snape said. He had a strange sort of pity in his eyes that Hermione had failed to notice as she was clearly staring at her feet.  
  
"I'm sorry, Professor, I know I shouldn't have been out of bed. I just couldn't sleep. And then I heard some footsteps and turned around, and then...he..." She trailed off and tears silently slid down her cheek.  
  
"What exactly did Mr. Malfoy do?" Snape asked softly. It wasn't like him to be comforting, and he was trying his best to soothe the child.  
  
"He told me I was beautiful and that he wanted me but couldn't wait any longer. He started moving his hands in places, well, places he shouldn't have been moving his hands..." She muttered. She stared nervously at her feet and all of the sudden noticed that her pants were still unbuttoned. Quickly she buttoned them, hoping that her Potions Master hadn't noticed. He did.  
  
"Uh, are you alright?" He asked. He didn't really know to say.  
  
"No." she sobbed. She fell to the floor once more and brought her knees up to her chest. Snape, not really knowing what to do or say, just stood there, watching her. She brought her face up to wipe away some tears and he noticed some blood.  
  
"Miss Granger, you are bleeding. I insist that you report to Madame Pomfrey at once." He ordered.  
  
"No. I'm fine. Just leave me alone..." she muttered. She was thoroughly embarrassed, although not really knowing why she of all people should be embarrassed.  
  
"I will certainly not leave you alone!" he shouted, much more forcefully than he should of in that sort of situation. "Umm, what I meant to say was, I...uh..." he paused, thinking of something to say. He couldn't, so he just left it at that. "Perhaps you'd like to accompany me to your room? I'm sure one of your room-mates would be much better equipped to deal with this, er, situation."  
  
"Ya, you're right. You certainly don't know what you're doing." she replied coldly. Even though she knew that it was he who had somewhat saved her from a horrible ordeal, he was still Snape. She hated him beyond words and knew that nothing would ever change that.  
  
"Well get up then." Snape responded just as cooly. If she wasn't prepared to put their differences aside, he certainly wasn't. "I will meet you at the bottom of the staircase." With that, he stalked off.  
  
Hermione stared at the doorway for a moment. The events of that night hadn't thoroughly sunk in and she was still in somewhat of a daze. She stood up and walked down the winding staircase. As she approached the bottom, she saw Snape watching her with his arms folded and looking thoroughly pissed off. Even after what he had just witnessed he couldn't even muster a simple comforting smile. 'What a prick' she thought to herself. When she reached the last stair she tripped and "fortunately" fell straight into Snape's arms. After getting over the shock, both imediately stepped away from the other.  
  
They began walking towards Gryffindor tower in silence. As soon as they reached the portrait of the fat lady, Snape said, "I trust that you can find your way from here."  
  
"Yeah, I can." Hermione replied.   
  
Snape bowed and started to walk away when Hermione quickly pulled him back.  
  
"Thank you, Professor" Hermione muttered.  
  
"You're welcome, Miss Granger." He said. He then turned around and started walking off in the direction of Dumbledore's office.  
  
~~~*~*~*~*~~~  
  
As Hermione was walking up to her dormitory, the night started playing back in her mind. Deciding that she would much rather think about it in the morning, she walked straight into bed and fell asleep. The last thing she thought about was falling into Snape's arms. Unconciously, she slept with a smile on her face.  
  
~~~*~*~*~~~  
  
Snape walked quickly to Dumbledore's office. As he approached the gargoyle, he paused and thought about what had happened. Hermione Granger, an annoying little know-it-all, someone who Snape had clearly despised for the almost 6 years she had been in his class, was almost raped. It was clear why someone would want to get their hands on her though, he thought. She had certainly grown up a lot since she had been at Hogwarts. Her hair had grown much longer and ended just above her waist, she had filled out VERY nicely and had curves that showed ever so slighty in her loose Hogwarts robes, her skin was pail and flawless, and her lips were always pink and rather large. The most enticing thing about her was her eyes though. They were brown, but not completely as they had appeared only a few years ago. They were more of an orange if you thought about it, and you couldn't help but lose your train of thought if you stared in them for too long. There was no doubt about it that Hermione Granger was, by far, the most attractive and gorgeous girl at Hogwarts, if not in the whole of Scottland. Wait a minute, this was HERMIONE GRANGER! Potter and Weasley's best friend. His STUDENT!! What was he thinking?! He mentally slapped himself about 10 times before saying the password to enter the headmaster's office.   
  
"Swedish Fishies" he barked.  
  
The gargoyle swung aside and Severus Snape began to walk up the many stairs to the headmaster's office, prepared to deal with a certain 6th year horny Slytherin.  
  
~~~*~*~*~~~  
  
A/N: okey dokey thats it for now, i'm super tired...I REALLY hope that you guys like it so far!! I'm not sure I'm going to continue with it so if you like it, REVIEW!! love you all so much! xoxo  
  
------@ faith 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: no characters are mine--just plot and such.   
  
I'm sooo sorry its taken soo long to make another chapter! Thanx for all of you amazingly sweet people who reviewed--ur the gr8est!! I'll name u guys individually at the end. Thanx!!! mwa *xoxo*  
  
  
~~*~*~*~*~~  
  
When Snape entered Dumbledore's office, Malfoy was sitting in a chair with his head down. Dumbledore was staring at him with an odd sort of hatred in his eyes that wasn't seen very often by the kind-hearted headmaster.  
  
"Ah, Severus, please explain what has happened tonight with young Mr. Malfoy. I tried to ask him myself, but he doesn't wish to speak with me apparently." Dumbledore said, quite more irritably than his usual calm self.  
  
"Draco here attempted to rape one of his fellow 6th years. In the process, he slapped her hard accross the face and she was indeed bruised and bleeding." Snape said. He looked over at Malfoy and was pleased to see that he was shaking ever so slightly. It took a lot to wear down his oh-so-annoying confidence.  
  
"I see. Who was the student?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"It was Hermione Granger."   
  
"Oh. I see." he said again. "Well, this is a crime that definitely should not and will not be taken lightly." he paused and faced Malfoy, who was still staring at the ground. "I would appreciate it if you would bring your attention towards me Draco. I'm sure I'm much more interesting to stare at then some old tiles."  
  
At this, Malfoy lifted up his head. Pure hatred filled his eyes as he stared at the headmaster.  
  
"Well, I can't say thats better, but it will have to do. Mr. Malfoy, until we can think of a suitable punishment for you, this one stands. You shall have detentions with Professor Snape and Mr. Filch every night and you absolutely will not be allowed to go on any trips, Hogsmeade or otherwise. This is going to be no where near your actual punishment, so do not feel at all relieved. Until further notice, you are dismissed." Dumbledore said calmly.  
  
Malfoy stood up and was about to leave when a hand was placed on his shoulder. "I shall accompany you to your tower, Mr. Malfoy." Snape said, his eyes flashing. "Goodnight headmaster." Snape nodded curtly. He led Malfoy over to the door and practically pushed him through it.  
  
Dumbledore stared at the door for a while after they had left. "What a disgusting human-being." He shook his head and walked over to his desk. "What a disgusting human-being..."  
  
~~*~*~*~~  
  
As soon as they were out of range of Dumbledore's office Snape grabbed Malfoy and pushed him up against a wall.   
  
"In my opinion, the headmaster was far too lenient on you. Rape is a very serious crime and should be dealt with accordingly. You will lose 150 points from your house." Then, upon remembering that he was the head of his house he re-phrased it. "Er, I mean 50 points." (A/N: Its a serious crime, yes, but it's still Snape.)  
  
Snape's penetrating black eyes stared disgustedly at Malfoy's gray ones.  
  
"In the morning, you will appologize to Miss Granger. Properly." Snape spat. Malfoy's face tinged pink.  
  
"I will do no such thing!" Malfoy shreiked. He didn't mind being repremanded but he could not bring himself to do something to hurt his image.  
  
"Oh yes you will. I may be the head of Slytherin but in your case I won't stop myself from taking off a thousand points if necessary. You're just so disgusting that I feel an exception can be made to my 'favoritism'" Snape spat. He was so intimidating that Malfoy had to back down.  
  
"Fine."  
  
~~*~*~*~~  
  
Hermione woke the next morning rather earlier than usual. She couldn't go back to sleep once she woke up, so she decided to go to the common room. Her head hurt terribly and she wished that she could just go to sleep forever. She sat on the windowledge and stared aimlessly at the leaves falling down from the trees. About an hour later she stood up, and went down to breakfast. It was only about 8, but she really didn't care if she was the only one in the Great Hall. In fact, she would actually prefer not seeing anyone as she really was in no mood to talk. She felt violated and helpless. She hated feeling like this. She knew that what she was feeling would not go away quickly, and that made her feel even more helpless.  
  
When she got to the Great Hall there were a few students there, most all of them female. The few males that were seated all stared at her as she made her way to her seat. She was used to this. Every guy always stared at her when she walked. At first she felt very uncomfortable, but she just ignored it now. She glaced up at the head table and all of the teachers were staring at her too. She shook her head and looked down at her food. She wasn't hungry. She didn't even know why she was there and couldn't really find a reason to stay so she just left, heading towards the library, without even touching her food. Everyone at the head table noticed this and all had worried expressions on their faces. All except Snape; he looked fairly unconcerned. Once again as she got up to leave all the male eyes followed her until she was out of view.  
  
"She didn't eat anything Albus." Professor McGonagall noted to Dumbledore.  
  
"I noticed that. Quite understandable. However, I do wish this isn't going to be an on-going thing."  
  
~~*~*~*~~  
  
Harry and Ron looked around the common room. They had been waiting for about 30 minutes for Hermione to come down for breakfast.   
  
"Oi! Lavender!" Ron shouted as he noticed her coming down from her dormitory.  
  
"Yea?" She yelled back.  
  
"Is Hermione awake yet?"  
  
"She's been gone for ages. I thought that she was with you."  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other. They always went to breakfast together. Oh well, they'd just meet her in the Great Hall.   
  
When they got there they saw that she wasn't there.   
  
"I wonder where she went." Harry asked, looking around the room.  
  
"Library maybe?" Ron replied.   
  
"Yea...Yea I guess."   
  
"Potter, where's Granger?" Malfoy drawled as he entered the Great Hall.  
  
"Not here. Why? What do you want with her?" Harry asked, a puzzled expression on his face. 'Since when did Malfoy call Hermione anything but Mudblood?'  
  
"Oh well, I guess she's not here." Malfoy said. He wasn't going to go out of his way to appologize to the girl. He walked past them, elbowing Ron as he went by.  
  
"I think we should go find her." Ron asked worriedly. Harry nodded in agreement.  
  
~~*~*~*~~  
  
At the library, Hermione realized that she really couldn't concentrate. She had looked at the House Points board (A/N: is it a board? Oh well, you know what I mean) earlier and noticed 50 points taken from Slytherin. 'Only 50?' she thought. That just didn't seem fair. Well, what did she expect. It was Snape. Although, Snape had been very cold towards Malfoy she noticed. I mean even if Malfoy did attempt to do something horrible, he was still Malfoy. Snape let Malfoy get away with everything. Maybe because of his experience with the death eaters he is very sensitive towards the subject of rape.   
  
"Hermione!" Ron said as he and Harry spotted Hermione.  
  
"Oh. Hi guys. Just doing some studying." She said, in a somewhat monotonous tone.  
  
"What's wrong with you? Why didn't you wait for us to go to breakfast?"  
  
"I didn't eat it. I'm not hungry. Sorry." She replied.  
  
"Why aren't you hungry? It's not healthy not to eat Hermione. I mean you're so thin already. What's wrong? What aren't you telling us?" Harry asked. He looked down at Hermione and noticed she had slight bags under her eyes. Her face was very pale and her cheeks were slightly flushed.  
  
"N-Nothing. Its nothing. Don't worry"  
  
"Hermione tell us." Ron persisted.  
  
"Oh alright." She agreed. "But you're not going to like it..."  
  
~~*~*~*~~  
  
Sorry its so short!!! Ok some "shout - outs"  
  
Cassondra: Thanx for being my first ever reviewer!!!  
  
Impressed One: Sorry about not saying the body parts by name. You're right, I am pretty young I guess. And I didn't know exactly where Hogwarts was located. Sorry again!! But thanx for the constructive criticism.  
Carter girl: Thank you soo much!! You're such a sweetie!!   
Gorgegirl: Thanx a bunch!!!! xoxo  
Also Thanx to: Snapebelongstome, BUG, Cassandra and Li-Chan. You guys are the greatest!!! I hope that you like this chapter too!!! THANK YOU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
PLEASE review guys!! You all mean soo much to me you have no idea!!!  
*~* Much Love *~*  
------@ faith 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and others don't belong to me. The plot and stuff does. =)  
  
A/N: OK This one is goin out faster than the other one did. Sorry again for the delay of the other one!! I really hope that I won't take as long for the other chapters...  
  
I absolutely love/adore everyone who reviewed so far!! You are the best!!!!  
  
~~*~*~*~~  
  
Hermione began explaining what happened on the tower. She told them all about what Malfoy did and how Snape had caught him just in time. She paused a couple of times during the story to hold down some tears. Even though it was a great relief to get this all out in the open, it really hurt her to talk about it. She had put it in the back of her mind and was hoping that was where it would stay.  
  
While telling the story she tried her hardest to look her two best friends in the eyes. Finding that was impossible she looked at the ground while telling it. When she was finally done with the story, ending it with "And now I feel so...so...helpless," she looked at their faces for their reactions.  
  
Harry was staring at her with his mouth wide open and his fists clenched. The thing that scared Hermione was his eyes. They were bloodshot and looked furious.  
  
Ron's head looked like it was about to explode. He was red from ear to ear and his eyes looked like they were about to pop out. "THAT LITTLE PIECE OF SH*T! WAIT UNTIL I SEE HIM!" he screamed. Every head in the library was now in their direction. Ron didn't notice this and went on further "UGH THAT SON OF A BI*CH!" and slammed his fists on the table. At this Madam Pince strode over and told Ron off for inappropriate language in the library.  
  
After they calmed down a little (which took a VERY long time) they looked at Hermione. Suddenly they felt uncomfortable. They had never dealt with this type of situation before. Harry told her that everything was going to be alright. He told her that she'd feel better soon and not to think about it. Ron stood up and sat next to Hermione. He put his arms around her. As soon as he touched her though Hermione jumped up. She shook Ron off and started shaking.  
  
"What's wrong? I'm not going to hurt you." Ron said. He looked at Harry who had a puzzled look on his face. He tried putting his hand on Hermione's but she flinched and pulled back her arm. She looked at her friends with tears in her eyes and started to run towards the door.  
  
"Hermione wait!" Harry shouted. Hermione took one last glance at them and left.  
  
"I wasn't going to hurt her." Ron said  
  
"I know, I don't think it was personal. I don't think she's going to let anyone touch her for a while. But, I mean, can you blame her?"  
  
"Guess not...But I wish there was something we could do..."  
  
~~*~*~*~~  
  
Hermione ran to her room. She fell onto her bed and started to cry. She took a glance at her watch and saw that it was 10 minutes until her next lesson; Potions. She didn't know how she could face Malfoy or Snape or anyone for that matter. She just wanted to be invisible. She knew, however, that she could not afford to miss any of her lessons because the N.E.W.T.S. were only a year away. (A/N: ONLY a year away, lol.) She slowly got up and got a tissue. How could she face them? She knew she would have to eventually though. "I can do this." She said aloud. "I can't hide from the inevitable." She picked up her books and walked out of her room.  
  
~~*~*~*~~  
  
In the hall Harry and Ron spotted Snape.   
  
"I think we should thank him" Harry said. 'Did I just say that?'  
  
"Yeah. If it wasn't for him Hermione would have been, er, well you know." Ron replied.  
  
"I know. Raped." They both shivered involuntarily.  
  
"Professor Snape!" Ron called.  
  
He turned around and looked at them with one of his famous faces of disgust. "What Mr. Weasley?"  
  
"Uh, well, me and Harry just wanted to thank you for helping Hermione last night."  
  
"Yea, that was really decent of you Professor." Harry said.  
  
"Are you going to be starting the Professor Snape fan-club now? Honestly, I was only doing my job. Its not like I went out that night in search of young girls who were being taken advantage of. Now if you'll excuse me" He said. He gave them one last scowl and strode to his classroom.  
  
"You're welcome boys. Anything I can do to help." Harry said sarcastically as he watched Snape walk away. "Geez it's like we told him that he's an ugly git or something. We were only thanking him."  
  
"Well, it's Snape. What did you expect?"   
  
"Nothing. I just thought since he was on our side in this whole Voldemort thing that he might make an effort to not be such a complete ass."  
  
~~*~*~*~~  
  
'They thanked me.' Snape was telling himself as he started preparing for his class. 'Great, I help out their little friend and now I'm Potter's little hero.' Wait a second. Maybe this wasn't so bad. He would be the hero's hero. That wouldn't be too horrible...Wait, yes it would. He didn't want to be *anything* to Potter or any of his freinds. Well, maybe he wanted to be something to one of them. For some reason, after he had seen her so vulnerable, Snape had started to think of Hermione differently. Not sexually or anything, just different. He had always seen her as being so calm and collected. She was a typical know-it-all (A/N: VERY cliche, but that is genuinly what Snape thinks of her) and always knew, or tried to make it look like she knew, the answer to everything. Somehow seeing her so, *messy*, made him think of her differently. He actually thought that he was starting to have some feelings for her, which scared him more than anything. 'I can't have feelings for a student. It's not right.' So he put any feelings or thoughts about Hermione in the back of his head and finished preparing for class.  
  
~~*~*~*~~  
  
When Hemione entered the potions class she looked around. She was VERY early and was the only person there so far. 'Good. That gives me some time before I have to see Malfoy again' she thought. Snape was there, of course, but he paid no attention to her. He just kept moving papers around his desk and looking at his watch. It was like he was purposely avoiding her gaze. 'He can't even look at me. I'm just so, dirty.' (A/N: My friend was raped and she kept saying that she felt violated and very dirty. I'm not just makin up random feelings or somethin.)  
  
She walked to the back of the classroom and sat down in the darkest possible spot, hoping not to be seen by anyone. Thankfully, her plan worked. About 15 minutes later students started to enter, and none of them even took a glance in her direction. When Harry and Ron entered, they didn't see her either. They were looking around the room though. She couldn't decide whether they were looking around for her or Malfoy, and she couldn't decide which one she would prefer. When Malfoy entered, her question was answered.  
  
The both grabbed Malfoy's robes and slammed him against a wall.   
  
"You are disgusting Malfoy." Harry growled at him. "I don't even know what to say to you. Its just so pathetic that the only way you can get girls is to try and rape them. You knew you could never score with a high-class girl like Hermione so you tried to get her in your own way. And that didn't work either. You are just so disgusting."  
  
Instead of talking, Ron just walked right up to him and punched him in the nose. It was bleeding freely and Malfoy placed his hand on it in order to slow down the flow. Crabbe and Goyle stood up next to Malfoy and gave death stares in Ron's direction. Malfoy just looked around for Professor Snape, but he was no-where to be found.  
  
"That was just the beginning Malfoy. We'll find you without your little body guards and we'll make you pay properly for what you have done to Hermione. You will pay." And with that, both Ron and Harry looked around the room and made there way into the seats next to Hermione. She didn't even say something like "You shouldn't have punched him, Ron, you're going to get in trouble." She just gave them a weak but gratifying smile.  
  
When Snape walked in Malfoy practically ran up to him.   
  
"Professor Snape, Weasly punched me in the nose. I only went up to him to say hello and he just attacked me." Malfoy said. He looked over at Ron who pounded his fist on the desk. He quickly returned his gaze to the Professor.  
  
"I don't see any sign of a bruise. Take your seat Mr. Malfoy." Snape said silkily.  
  
"But Professor--!"  
  
"I *said*, take your seat!"  
  
Malfoy strode over to his seat and burried his nose in his robes, trying to use them as a sort of tissue to clean the blood.  
  
"Miss Granger" Snape said.  
  
"Uh, yes Professor?" Hermione said quietly. Many heads whipped in her direction having not noticed she had been there at all.  
  
"Please stay after class. I need to discuss your potions paper with you."  
  
"What potions pap--Oh. Ok. Yes, Professor."  
  
~~*~*~*~~  
  
After class Hermione walked over to Snape's desk, Harry and Ron on either side of her.  
  
"I don't recall I asked either one of you to stay here. GO!" He yelled.  
  
They reluctantly obeyed and told Hermione to meet them outside.  
  
"Take a seat, Miss Granger."  
  
Hermione strode over to the seat next to his desk and timidly sat down.  
  
"Uh, how are you?" He asked her. He looked very uncomfortable, Hermione noticed, so she decided to try to make this quick.  
  
"I'm fine, Professor. There's no need for you to worry about me."  
  
"I was not worrying in the slightest bit Miss Granger, it was a simple question."  
  
"Oh. Well then. I'm fine." she said cooly. If she had any thoughts that Snape's attitude might have changed towards her, they were quickly removed from her mind. "I should go Professor. Uh, thank you for your concern."  
  
"Once again, it was not concer--"  
  
"Whatever" she cut in. "Bye"  
  
As he watched her leave he put his head in his hands. After a minute or so he stood up and shook his head. 'Why should I care about this?' he thought. In the back of his mind, he knew why he cared. He had obviously fallen for the girl. He would just have to hide his feelings forever. He would never act upon them. He couldn't. Not ever.   
  
Not ever?  
  
~~*~*~*~~  
  
SORRY IF THIS WAS SHORT!! I write them and don't really realized their lengths.   
  
To my reviewers:  
  
I LOVE YOU!!!! OMG you are the absolute reason that I write anything!!! If no one reviewed I would definitely NOT have continued with this story. I'm just soo nervous I'm gonna let you guys down!!  
  
MagicalMe: I only review stories which I absolutely LOVED! I remember your story and thinking it was amazing. You are a great writer and you deserved my review!! Thanx for reviewin mine!!! xoxoxo  
  
gorgegirl: No problem for thanking you!! and thanx again hun  
  
babigirlxoxo: Thanx!! LoL I didn't like snape at first either :-)  
  
Marie: thanx a bunch!! you'll hafta wait but not much longer!! And take care 2 u too!! =)  
  
Kylee: Thank you so much, that means a LOT to me !!   
  
  
Tracy: THANK YOU  
  
  
EmoErick: Thank you!! That was soo nice thanx a lot babe!  
  
  
THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH TO: Lady Viviane, DarkAngelChick (i read some of your stories and LOVED them!! Thanx!!), DarkFire, Nicolette, Wondergirl, AJ(thanx! yep, continuing...), Melon (sorry about the scottland thing), and Jaheira!!!! (if i forgot anyone omg im sorry and def. tell me!!!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
OK...Listen you guys...lemme "rephrase" something. I love all of the reviewers who review NICELY...not even nicely...at least with some constructive critisism that I can work with. I read one of my reviews last night and almost started to cry. I know its REALLY stupid to cry about a review on a fanfiction story but i was truly hurt. I know I'm not the best writer in the world, but i did try to make an OK story...I'm 13 and i'll admit it, i'm not the greatest with vocabulary and such. But LISTEN, OVERDUE, YOU ARE SOO FU**IN RUDE!! if you didn't like my story, fine, no biggee, i honestly could care less (well i care if people dont like it but i dont care what losers like you think about my stories). You didn't have to write such a horrible review about it. That was just messed up. You're so pathetic. ugh get a life  
  
  
  
sorry guys....i was just really upset :-( PLEASE review my story!! I love you all!!! (except "overdue")  
  
MWA!! xoxoxoxoxo ily   
  
  
  
  
------@ faith 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: characters aren't mine  
  
A/N: OMG you guys I'm soooo sorry it's taken me so long to write this!! My birthday was pretty recently and I've been doing a lot of stuff in honor of it. Well, I hope you guys like it!!   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione walked outside and was greeted by Harry and Ron.  
  
"What'd he say to you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Ugh, nothing. I thought he was trying to be nice but I was wrong. He could never be nice. He's just so...heartless."  
  
"Well we've always known what a heartless bastard Snape is--it's not a big surprise." Harry said.   
  
Ron was looking down at the ground. He slowly lifted his head up and made his way towards Hermione. He nervously brought his hand up and was about to touch her when she pulled away.  
  
"Why won't you let me touch you Hermione?" Ron asked. Hermione looked into his eyes and saw that he was hurt.  
  
"I don't know. I don't understand it. Don't worry, I know that you would never hurt me. I trust you."  
  
Ron gave Hermione a weak smile and walked back next to Harry. Then the three made their way over to Herbology.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
In his office Snape was thinking. He felt weird all of the sudden. Like he couldn't sit still. 'Why am I thinking this way? I have never felt this way about a student. That is a line that should never be crossed, but why do I keep wanting to cross it?' He got up and started to pace his room. 'Should I try to be nice? Maybe if I'm nice she'll start to think of me differently. And maybe----wait, what am I doing? She is so young and so beautiful, she would never fall for me. And thats probably a good thing. I don't want to know what Dumbledore would do if he found out that I did anything with a student, let alone am having these feelings for a student. I have to stop this...'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Professor Sprout had decided to have a day of review. She assigned a test the next day and was going to go over the information, asking the class a variety of questions on each subject. Very surprising to everyone in the class, save Harry and Ron, Hermione didn't answer any of her questions. She just stared out the window. After class Professor Sprout called out to Hermione.   
  
"I'd like to have a word with you Miss Granger."  
  
Once again Harry and Ron waited with her, and Professor Sprout didn't seem to mind.  
  
"Are you alright dear?" she asked. She stared directly into Hermione's eyes, which were unfocused and looking past Sprout's shoulder.  
  
"I'm fine. Just a bit tired." she said in a monotonous voice. Harry and Ron exchanged dark glances as they all left a concerned Professor Sprout.  
  
"Hermione...?"   
  
"What?" she responded weakly.  
  
"Just, if you need to talk--we're here for you."  
  
"Thanks guys. I know you are, and I appreciate that. I'm going to go the library a bit. I'll see you both later on." As she walked past them she accidentally brushed against Harry. She stopped, and shivered quite obviously. She then shook her head and strode on.  
  
"Malfoy is so dead." they said angrily as they watched Hermione depart.  
  
~*~*~*~   
  
As Hermione was walking to the library she spotted Neville crying. She rushed over to him.  
  
"Neville whats the matter?" she asked him quietly.  
  
"Nothing, it's just...I...I...I really like you Hermione." he stuttered. He didn't look at her.  
  
"I like you too Neville. You're a great friend. But why are you sad about that?" she asked confused.  
  
"No...no, you don't understand. I like you *more* than a friend. *Much* more. You are the only person who has ever been nice to me and has treated me like a person. I mean you've helped me so much during classes and you're always looking out for me. You're considerate, kind, and beautiful. I don't know where I would be without you Hermione. I love you"   
  
Neville got up and walked over to Hermione. He touched her shoulder and she involuntarily pulled away. He brought back his hand and looked as though he was about to cry.  
  
"Oh. I get it. You're so disgusted with the idea of me loving you that you can't even stand me touching you. Maybe I was wrong about you Hermione." He turned around and started walking away from her.  
  
"Neville wait!! Please, you don't understand!" she called out to his retreating back. 'This day couldn't possibly get any worse.' she thought.   
  
"NEVILLE!!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.   
  
"Miss Granger what do you think you are doing?"  
  
'You've got to be kidding me'. She turned around only to find that her day was indeed getting worse and worse by the minute. "OH! I'm sorry Professor, but is walking around the halls during the day a crime now?" Hermione said coldly as Snape glared down at her.   
  
"Not quite. But shouting as loud as a banshee in the hallway while classes are being held *is* a 'crime' as you put it."  
  
"Whatever" she said as she rolled her eyes at him. As she started to walk she heard Snape growl.  
  
"Whatever? Don't you dare take that tone with me. I could have easily given you detention for being so loud and inconciderate. Wait, what am I thinking? I will indeed give you a detention. 7:00. Sharp. If you're late you *will* be sorry."he snarled. As Hermione watched him walked away she lost it. She pounded her fists against the closest wall as hard as she could. When she pulled back her hands she noticed that they were bleeding. She didn't care. It didn't hurt. On the contrary--it felt *good*.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
At 7:00 *sharp* Hermione reluctantly made her way down to the potions classroom. She didn't even bother knocking on the door when she entered. She realized that she just didn't care anymore. She wasn't afraid of Snape.   
  
"Miss Granger?" Snape called from one of his back rooms.  
  
"Yes, I'm here. And it's exactly 7:00."  
  
"Actually" Snape said as he walked into the room. "It's 7:01. You're LATE."  
  
"You've got to be joking." she said as she sat down in a chair. She was looking down at her feet and when she lifted up her head she almost fell off of her chair. She was looking at Snape and saw him do something he has never done before--*smile*.  
  
"Yes. It was a joke. Although apparently it wasn't funny..." he said.  
  
"Oh." Hermione replied weakly, still staring at him as though he had three heads. "Um, well...what do you want me to do?" she said, regaining her composure.  
  
"What you're going to do is create the following potions." He handed her a slip of paper with the names of five of the most difficult potions to make. They were well above 6th, and even 7th year levels.   
  
"These are pretty difficult...well, alright. Where should I go?"  
  
Snape was slightly shocked that she was so casual about having to perform at such an advanced level, but then remembered who he was talking to. "Over by the corner. There is a cauldron, and next to it there is..." he stopped. He was looking into her eyes and found it was impossible to continue talking. They were just so *mesmerizing*.  
  
"Um, Professor Snape? Are you alright?" she asked. He didn't respond so she got bored and looked down.  
  
"What? Oh. Yes, yes I'm fine. Don't ask such a ridiculous question."  
  
"Right, you know, because asking someone if they're alright is just *so* ridiculous." she said. She rolled her eyes (she always seemed to do that around him) and walked off towards the cauldron.  
  
"Don't mock me you silly girl. I don't know where you got the idea that you could treat me that way." he walked towards her and spun her around so that she was facing him. She quickly escaped out of his grip and began to shiver.   
  
"What's wrong with you?" he asked her.  
  
"Nothing...nothing's wrong. Just leave me alone now. I'll do my detention and then get out of your sight. I know how much you can't bare to look at me. I'm just so dirty...so dirty..." she said. Her eyes were darting all over the room and she looked quite insane.  
  
"Miss Granger! Stop this at once! If you think that you will get out of my detention by acting mentally ill you are sadly mistaken!" he yelled. She still wouldn't stop and she started to sway a little. Snape was getting nervous.  
  
"Miss Granger!"   
  
Nothing.  
  
"HERMIONE!"  
  
At him saying her name she stopped. She didn't know why but him saying her name just sounded so good. So perfect.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah. Don't ask such a ridiculous question." she said. She took a few breaths to compose herself and then started to giggle. He again smiled.  
  
"I like when you smile" she said. 'Why did I just say that? Oh geez now he's going to yell some more.'  
  
"Thank you" he responded. Hermione was shocked. No nasty comment or anything. He just simply thanked her.  
  
She walked over to him. They stood face to face for about a minute just staring into each other's eyes. Then Snape brought his hand up to her cheek. Slowly and cautiously he touched it. Surprisingly, she didn't pull away. She brought her own hand up and covered it with hers. Snape started to lean forward but then quickly retreated.   
  
"We can't do this Hermione. You're my student. We can't..."  
  
"Shhh." she whispered. He leaned forward once more and Hermione leaned forwards as well. When their lips finally met a surge of warmth went into their bodies. It was heaven, pure and simple. Snape didn't think he could ever be this happy again. He brought his tongue to her lips and she slowly opened her mouth. He slipped his tongue in and the kiss became more passionate. They didn't think that they would ever stop, but they had to when they heard...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
CLIFFHANGER!! haha this is my first cliffhanger ever and I'm really excited about it :-)  
  
OK--for my reviewers...  
  
WOW. I can't believe some of the reviews I got!! They were SOO nice!! I don't think that I deserved them to be honest ::blushes::. I honestly don't know how to thank you guys properly. Want presents?? I'll ship presents to you if you want!! hehe.. ok, here are the names of my AMAZING, KIND, and INCREDIBLY SWEET reviewers!!:  
  
snapebelongstome: thanks a lot!!  
  
Canadian weirdo: Malfoy WILL be alone soon--don't worry!! and thanx 3  
  
ChelleyBean: I didn't even realize that's what Snape did to Hermione in Goblet of Fire! I totttalyyyy forgot!! well, thank you!!!  
  
DarkFire: Thanx so much!! And I'm SURE you're good enough to write!! you're prob tonzzz betta than me!  
  
MagicalMe: You're sucha sweetie omg!! Thanx about the friend thing--that was really nice! It definitely was a terrible experience for her and I was by her side the entire time so I basically know how she was feeling throughout. thanx again and keep up the great work with your stories!   
  
animegirl-mika: Thank you sooo much! i think/hope the plots original too! hehe  
  
Lara: hmm you're probably right. He would have been expelled!! But i have more use for him in the story so I couldn't expell him. I've been rackin my brain for a proper punishment for him for a while so if you have any ideas--let me kno! thanx  
  
Tracy: Thanx sooo much babe!!   
  
Jackie: Sorry about the a/n's! I don't think I put any in this chapter though...OH and how exactly do you get a beta reader?? lol i honestly have no clu!! well thank you for the review =)  
  
Eclectic Moon: that was a really nice review!! thanks a lot!! I hope you're right about the talent :)  
  
Wondergirl: LOL you're right!! he/she did spell story wrong. haha wat a loser... thanx!  
  
gorgegirl: THANX for the support!! i love gettin reviews from u--ur so awesome! hehe thanx hun ;-)  
  
Cassandra: AWW thank you so much!!!  
  
AJ: you're right, that was SUCH a general comment that overdue made. Thanx for bein on my side!! you're awesome!! thanx for the review babe  
  
pynkphenix: thank you!!  
  
Spunkmyer: Thank you!! ur so kewl-- thanx hun  
  
Lady Viviane: aww thanx a lot!! yeah, this is a FAN FICTION story--it's not like I'm gonna get it published!! thanx so much for the compliment about my story :-)  
  
Pink Magic Marker: Thank you sooooooo much for adding me to your favorites list!! you're SOO awesome!! yeah, i hate flamers SO much--there's just no point in writing a review at all if you didn't like a story. people who flame are just really stupid. Well, thanx again!!! 3  
  
RELENA: Thank you!! ur sucha sweetie  
  
Heavenstone: Alright, I suppose its a *little* cliche, but I'm glad you like that!! hehe thanx for the review hun!!   
  
GinHoshiko: THANK YOU!! you're soo awesome you have no idea!! I'm really happy i'm on ur favorite author list :-) You're the kewlest!! Thanx!!!! :-) :-)  
  
  
Keep reviewin guys!!!! 3 3   
  
*~* Much Love *~*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
------@ faith 


	5. Sorry Reviewers!

Dear all my faithful reviewers,  
I'm so sorry!! I know its been sooo long since i've last updated but believe it or not i have good reasons as to not writing. check some of them out below:  
  
1) my grandma died  
2) i had pneumonia for 3 weeks (still recovering)  
3) i went away for about a week and didn't have a computer (i'm shocked as to how i lived without my daily dose of HG/SS fanfics to keep me goin!!)  
4) my friend's house burned down and he's been living with me  
  
I don't know if you guys think these are good enough reasons for not writing, but i do, hehe...anyways-- i am in the process or writing out my next chapter and should have it pretty soon. Sorry for it takin so long!! i haven't given up on this story (not yet anyways)...  
  
i love you all so much and I sincerely appreciate all of the great reviews you've given me!! for the past couple of day's i've been going through all of your stories and reviewing them ALL (if i haven't reviewed urs yet, dont worry, i will). All of you are EXTREMELY talented people!! Gr8 job in all of the stories you've written!! *this has nothing to do with my stories--just wanted to tell you all how amazing you are :-) *  
  
keep reviewin even though i'm sucha terrible person for keeping you waiting so long!!! ilysm sweetie  
  
  
  
*~* Much Love *~*  
  
  
  
  
  
------@ faith 


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: No characters are mine...  
A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while--I have been soo involved with school work and stuff that I haven't had much time to work on anything else..SORRY!! Thanx to my loyal reviewers!! ILY all so much and I'll try to update quicker next time...Hope you enjoy this chapter!!  
  
A/N2: YAY!! I've gotten over 100 reviewers!! I love you people!! xoxoxo  
  
~~*~*~*~~  
  
...She walked over to him. They stood face to face for about a minute just staring into each other's eyes. Then Snape brought his hand up to her cheek. Slowly and cautiously he touched it. Surprisingly, she didn't pull away. She brought her own hand up and covered it with hers. Snape started to lean forward but then quickly retreated.   
  
"We can't do this Hermione. You're my student. We can't..."   
  
"Shhh." she whispered. He leaned forward once more and Hermione leaned forwards as well. When their lips finally met a surge of warmth went into their bodies. It was heaven, pure and simple. Snape didn't think he could ever be this happy again. He brought his tongue to her lips and she slowly opened her mouth. He slipped his tongue in and the kiss became more passionate. They didn't think that they would ever stop, but they had to when they heard the window open. They immediately pulled apart and looked to see who had disturbed them. Finding no one they realized that it was just the wind.  
*What in the hell do you think you're doing Severus? She's your student. Think of what Albus would say. Think about your reputation...* Snape thought bitterly. *I need to get her out of here*   
"Get out.." he whispered.  
"But..."  
"GET OUT!" he screamed.  
With one last look at him she walked quietly out of the room.  
"DAMNIT!" he growled. He went over to sit down and noticed her cauldren. All of the potion ingredients were laid out on the table in the correct order. *She is so brilliant...*  
  
~~*~*~*~~  
  
When Hemione got to her room she found that she didn't care at all about Snape rejecting her. She had no feelings for him whatsoever and there was no reason for her to be upset that he didn't have feelings for her either. He was just the greasy haired horrible potions master who had on numerous occations attempted to get her expelled. All that happened was that she was caught up in the moment. She could have any guy she wanted, and she knew it too. After having been asked out by basically the entire male student body, she kind of caught on to the fact that she was invisioned as a goddess in everyone's eyes. She hated it. She wanted everything back to normal. She wanted to be the bushy haired brainiac who everyone admired for her intellect and not for her looks. She didn't want all the boys fawning over her, and she didn't like the fact that Harry and Ron were beginning to have feelings for her. If one more boy asked her out she thought that she would scream...  
She sat on her bed and looked around for something to do. She finished all of her school work for the next week and she wasn't in the mood for reading. After looking around for a few minutes she found a blade. She picked it up and examined it carefully. It was pretty sharp. She brought it to her upper arm and pressed down. She immediately lifted it up again and threw it harshly across the room. What was she thinking?! Cutting herself would be just plain stupid. She wasn't the smartest person at Hogwarts for nothing. So, instead of doing something insanely dumb, she grabbed her copy of Hogwarts, A History out of her bag and started reading it. Poor Hermione. Always with some sort of book.  
  
~~*~*~*~~  
  
Dean asked a girl named Periwinkle out from Ravenclaw and she accepted. He jumped for joy and ran to tell all his friends. Periwinkle was new and not many people had heard about her yet. When he met up with his friends he was attempting to describe her.  
"Well, she has chestnut colored hair and big brown eyes.."  
"Woah, is she like Hermione?!" one excited boy asked.  
"Are you kidding me? I wish!"  
If ever someone was describing an attractive girl of some sort, they would always compare her to Hermione. Hermione was the apitomy of perfection and if someone's girlfriend was half as good looking as Hermione then they were considered extremely lucky. Most guys had given up on Hermione, thinking that she was way too good for them. In most cases, she was. All of the girls wanted to be her and all of the guys wanted to be with her. It was common knowledge that Hermione was the object of desire of every male in basically the entire school, including some younger male teachers (and some older ones too...). She could get away with murder with just one look with those big eyes. Most people swear that they glow...  
  
~~*~*~*~~  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning and looked at her calendar. A Hogsmeade trip was scheduled for that day. She groaned and rolled over. She wasn't in the mood to be around that many people. She knew what happened when there were that many males around her. She groaned again and hopped out of bed, ready to face the day.  
  
~~*~*~*~~  
  
After getting on her black pants and tight turtleneck, Hermione made her way downstairs and was greeted by Harry and Ron.   
  
"Good morning" Ron said cheerfully. He looked her up and down as he did every day, admiring her beauty. He had fallen head over heals in love with her this year. Not only because of her good looks though. Secretly, he had always loved Hermione. It was hard not to.  
  
"Hello." she replied back, and grabbed his hand. He stood there, confused, waiting to see if she would flip out again and pull back her hand. She didn't.  
  
"Its ok, Ron. I promise you. I'm all right." she said kindly. He smiled warmly at her and held her hand tighter.  
  
"Well, thank goodness for that!" Harry said. "Ok then, best be off. We don't want to lose any more time!"   
  
Harry grabbed her other hand and the three made their way to Hogsmeade, laughing and smiling the entire way.  
  
~~*~*~*~~  
  
Once they got there, Hermione suggested they go seperate ways. She wanted to go to the bookstore and knew they needed to get more Quidditch supplies. However, they wouldn't hear of it.  
  
"No way Hermione. We haven't been together for a while. I mean, I know we have physically, but mentally, you've been somewhere else. Nuh-uh, you're staying with us!" Ron said.  
  
Hermione smiled. "Ugh. Fine" she said, trying to fake a pout but being unsuccessful as Ron and Harry started tickling her stomach.   
  
"Hey!!" she shouted. "Watch the fat!!"  
  
"Hermione!! Fat?! Yeah right! You've got about as much fat as a toothpick!" Harry yelled at the   
skinny girl, while Ron nodded in agreement.  
  
"Seriously though, you gotta start eating again! You're getting way too thin. Don't get me wrong, you still look as great as always, but its just not healthy to eat as little as you do." Harry said warningly.  
  
"I know, I know. You guys are always lookin' out for me!" she said, and put her arms around both of their necks. She then proceeded to give them both a kiss on their cheeks. They blushed and both put an arm around her thin waist. They started laughing again and finally let each other go as it was getting pretty difficult to walk. It was only a matter of seconds, however, until the guys started to approach them...  
  
~~*~*~*~~  
  
Sonny Waldorf, a tall and good-looking twenty five year old man, walked down the streets of Hogsmeade. He walked, as usual on Saturdays, into Flourish and Blotts. Being an avid reader, it was hard for him to put a book down once he got involved in it. As such, he would usually finish books within the first day or two that he purchased them. However, being busy with one thing or another, he could only get to a book store once a week, usually on a Saturday. Nothing out of the ordinary ever happened to Sonny, and he was expecting this Saturday to be just like every other. Upon his exit, however, he noticed someone that would most definitely change his life forever.   
  
The most beautiful woman he had ever seen was walking down the street, and it appeared as though she was heading his way. However, stunned by her beauty, he simply stood at the door to Flourish and Blotts, transfixed. The closer she came to the door, the shorter Sonny's breaths would get. When she stood face to face with him he stopped breathing completely.  
  
"Excuse me," Hermione said politely to the man that was clearly in her way.  
  
Sonny was rooted to the spot.  
  
"Um, excuse me?" Hermione repeated once again.  
  
Once again Sonny did not move. He simply stood there, staring openly at Hermione.   
  
"Sir, is there any way you could, well, move?" This time it was Harry who tried to call attention to the man.  
  
Upon hearing Harry's voice, Sonny woke out of his reveree. He was amazed at Hermione's beauty and couldn't understand how anyone could be so perfect.  
  
"Are you an angel?" Sonny asked Hermione.  
  
Hermione stared at the man for a few moments, and then broke out into a fit of giggles. Harry and Ron followed suit.  
  
"An *angel*? Are you kidding me?! Nope. Unfortunately not. I'm just a witch. And who are you?" Hermione asked. She smiled at the clearly smitten man.  
  
"What?" he said, still somewhat woozy. "Oh! You see, I, well, um...nevermind. My name is Christopher Sonny Waldorf, but my friends call me Sonny. And you are?"  
  
"My name's Hermione. This is Harry, and this is Ron." she said, indicating the two men on either side of her.  
  
"Hello," Sonny said as he shook the three student's hands. "Pleased to meet you."  
  
"Likewise." said Hermione. "Um, Sonny, could you possibly move out of the way of the door? I would absolutely love to, well, get *into* the store instead of just standing in the doorway."  
  
"What? Oh, yes, yes of course. Well, it was amazing to meet you Hermione." Sonny said as he bowed and stepped out of the way. Hermione, Harry, and Ron were about to enter the store when Sonny called out,  
  
"Hermione, has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?"  
  
"Yes" she called out before starting to giggle. The three then made there way into Flourish and Blotts, leaving a staring man behind them.  
  
~~*~*~*~~  
  
"Twenty-seven." Harry said dully, as yet another man (the 27th to be exact) approached Hermione. Some of them asked her out, while the others simply told her that they'd never seen anything quite so beautiful.  
  
"Twenty-*eight*" Ron corrected.  
  
"I'm sorry guys. I really am. I don't know what to do to stop all of these guys..."  
  
"You could put a Glamour spell on yourself." Sonny said, as he approached the trio. "I'm afraid thats the only way that men will stop admiring your beauty."   
  
It was an hour and a half since he had left them and he had just spotted them buying ice cream. Finding that he could not resist the urge to talk to Hermione again, Sonny had made his way up to the group.  
  
"Well, hello again." Hermione said smiling. "Hmm, are you following me?"  
  
"Of course not, dear Hermione. I was merely in the neighborhood."  
  
Hermione smiled once again. "Right. Well, since you're here, would you like to walk around with us?" She asked him. For some reason, she liked this mystery guy and wanted to get to know him better.  
  
"I would *very much* like that." he said. They stared at each other for a moment and then started to laugh.  
  
"Oh, if thats ok with you boys?" Hermione asked them.  
  
"Um, sure." Harry said.  
  
"Right." said Ron.  
  
"Great! Come on Sonny, we were just about to go to Honeydukes for some sweets."  
  
"Can't wait." He said smiling.  
  
Ron and Harry exchanged angry glances.   
  
~~*~*~*~~  
  
After spending an amazing day together, Hermione, Harry, and Ron had to leave Hogsmeade, and, unfortunately for Hermione, Sonny. The two had been constantly flirting the *entire* day (much to Harry and Ron's annoyance) and didn't want to say goodbye. They did however, and vowed to meet up with each other again. Even though Hermione wanted to see him again, she doubted that it was ever going to happen.   
  
Wow. She couldn't have been more wrong...  
  
~~*~*~*~~  
  
That night, after dinner, Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement.  
  
"As you all know, our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher has been, well, non-existent due to a shortage of volunteers. However, we have found someone to take on the position. Students, may I introduce..."  
  
and standing there, was none other than...  
  
"...Professor Waldorf!"  
  
~~*~*~*~~  
  
  
  
so? what'd u think??!! this was my longest chapter yet and it took me a while but i REALLY hope you guys liked it!! and once again--SO sorry for my lack of updating! and dont worry-this will be a hermione/snape fic! just wait and see!  
  
  
REVIEWERS:  
THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Chapter 4:*  
  
Cassandra: Thanx for wishin me a happy bday hun! i'm 14 now  
  
Tracy: thanx! sorry for it takin sooo long!  
  
Taryn: lol, yeah, i loved writing that cliff hanger! hehe. o, BTW, LOVE damsel in distress!!!!  
  
megan: thx!  
  
kjsparkles: thanx for the constructive crit hun! i appreciate it!  
  
Elbereth24: Thank you!  
  
Selina: LOL sorry for the suspense!  
  
gorgegirl: you are the absolute COOLEST reviewer ever!! lol i love u!!! my birthday was AWESOME and i got a new computer so it was really fun. thanx so much for your review hunni and keep readin!! can't wait to read ur next review!! xoxo  
  
RELENA: Thanx so much!  
  
justandalwaysMO: thank u a lot :-) that means a lot!! and DEFINITELY read harry potter stories!! they're amazing. thanx again babes  
  
Maxx: sorry about the late update!!  
  
Dawn: I'll try to make the chapters longer! thanx hun  
  
Jessika: lol thanx babe  
  
JoeBob1379: hahaha thx   
  
Madame Padfoot: the thing that caught their attention was probably not what people were expecting...in fact, it wasn't a big deal at all!! but whatever, lol. it was fun actually writing a cliffhanger!! thanx for the review  
  
Yoro: Thanx!!  
  
kimnlei: sorry i didn't approve this chapter with you!! i couldn't get in touch with you and i didn't want to keep people waiting any longer!! but thanx for being my beta!! xoxoxo  
  
calicat: aahhh sorry for the long update!!  
  
Prof.Galadriel: Thank you!!!  
  
PhoenixFeather7: sorry for the long wait!! thanx for reviewin!  
  
Becky: I love HG/SS stories too!! A LOTT! thx for reviewin  
  
Firkraag: Your stories are great!! thanx so much hunni!!  
  
Aqua Magic Marker: LOL thanx so much for your review!!! BTW love your stories  
  
Selene: thanx!  
  
tikal942: thank you!!  
  
Queen Android: anotha story or chapter?? lol anyway--thanx for reviewing!!  
  
DarkFire: thanx hun xoxo  
  
Florence: thank you so much!! you are sucha sweetie!! oh, and i'm 14 now :-)  
  
piper: sorry about the cliffy!! thx  
  
Anndi Malfoy: Thank you!! yup, I'm continuin!! xoxo   
  
Anarchy Star: LOL Thanx!!  
  
Melissa: LOL the romance is between a teacher and a student--sorry hunnie. its Snape and Hermione. Thanx for the review but if you dont like teacher/student relationships i suggest you dont read the rest of my story. if you want to though, go right ahead!!   
  
islandgirl: lol Thank you!  
  
FyreStar32: thank you!! lol xoxo  
  
*Authors Note:*  
Slytherin Girl: when I saw that you reviewed i FREAKED!! lol I LOVE making my head spin!! its an AMAZING story and I was seriously honored that you reviewed my story! lol thanx so much hunnie  
  
Anarchy Star: i kno lol.. thx  
  
arcee: thx. you're right, writing is a form of therapy :-)  
  
Lin-z: You are so sweet!! ily so much babe i really appreciate your support!! sincerely, thank you :-)  
  
justandalwaysMO: thanx for the forgiveness!  
  
Melon: LOL thanx for understanding!  
  
Becky468: Thank you so much!! you are an awesome reviewer! can't wait to hear from u again!! oo and BTW -- i love your stories!! xox  
  
Annalizard: Thanx for putting me on ur fav list!! i appreciate it!! :-)  
  
Snapegirl: LOL thank you so much!! hope u liked this chapter  
  
woodelf193: thank you so much. it was hard when my grandma died, and it was crazy hard for my friend when he lost his house. thanx for the condolences. ur sweet ;-)  
  
kiki-0303: thank you!! xoxoxo  
  
  
WELL thats all of the thank you's!! just one more BIG Thank you to sum it up....  
  
  
THANK YOU!!!!!!!  
  
I love all of you so much!! PLEASE *keep* reviewing!! You're the reason I write!! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon!!  
  
I love u all so much!! xoxo  
  
  
  
*~* Much Love *~*  
  
  
  
------@ faith 


End file.
